


What If 如果

by naughtygriffin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 格兰芬多对抗拉文克劳的比赛后，迪克来找杰森





	What If 如果

杰森站在更衣室里，正对着有蓝色标记的柜子，上面有只半张开翅膀的鹰。杰森不是阿尼玛格斯，但他体会过风，风从斗篷两侧刮过的感觉，那是他感觉为数不多的自由，他感觉身上的痛苦被一点点剥离，他又变成了他自己——那个刚刚被布鲁斯收养、只有赤裸魔法的、在麻瓜街巷摸爬滚打的孩子，没有剜心刻骨和一切。  
在魁地奇球场上——在风中，他似乎还能有纯净的勇气去做原本的自己。

暑期前的比赛，赶上苏格兰很热的天，空气凝结在被呼出的一瞬，泥泞而懒惰地挪动着。杰森能感觉到汗水不断地从发间滚落，向下流淌，沾到运动服上，衣服就紧紧地裹着他，他感觉到自己被一点点浸透。他就像在极旱地快被淹死的人，他只能大口喘息，让空气进来。  
但只是徒劳，没有风吹到更衣室里，他有蓝色纹章的斗篷无力地垂下来。

欢呼都被关在门外——格兰芬多对拉文克劳，格兰芬多赢了。但杰森对于这次的失败没有什么感觉，就好像一记软绵绵的拳头砸在杰森冰冷而坚硬的心上。  
都是一年前，他被小丑抓住——他救他的麻瓜母亲，她把他交给了小丑，然后他被剜心刻骨。不是不可饶恕咒，小丑用不可饶恕咒来给予别人宽恕。小丑放大了他的感官，天，用魔杖，用他妈该死的、布鲁斯很久之前送给他的魔杖。然后他收起魔杖，打他，用撬棍，用一个对付普通麻瓜的方法，在他儿时最熟悉的巷子里，他在这儿带着头罩行凶，目睹谋杀、强奸，目睹黑帮交易。他趴在地上，感觉到皮肉随着一下一下地击打被撬棍锋利的边缘一点点划开，重量在内打断他的骨头，然后他周身变得麻木，只能侧着头，他看着鲜红的血涌进了他的视线，他能感觉自己被自己还有温度的血液浸透，他动不了一根指头。

此时他被有温度的汗水浸透。

他一拳狠狠地打在柜上，发出巨大的声响，可是杰森没听见。“操。”他骂了一句，然后又重重地锤下去，他的手没疼，他是这样觉得的，或许疼了吧，但比不上那次的疼痛他就没有再感觉到过。

“杰森。”一个冷静温和的声音打断了他的痛苦，硬生生把他拉到现实。

“干什么！”他朝着声音的源头大吼，然后马上愣住。迪克·格雷森，他名义上的兄长靠在他这排柜子上，蓝色的眼睛镇定地看着他。迪克已经脱了上衣，裤子还穿着，靴子已经解开了带子。他也在流汗，杰森能看到他的汗水打湿了身上。

“我不知道，杰森，”迪克似乎在想着什么，他摇摇头，然后又看着杰森，“或许洗个澡会是很好的选择。”

“我记得它变成了月光草。”迪克在走之前对杰森说。

作为拉文克劳的魁地奇队长，杰森可以使用级长盥洗室。迪克刚刚告诉了他这个月的口令，他不知道要不要去，他其实很喜欢级长盥洗室，偌大的房间里只有他一个人，很多时候他都会带本书，麻瓜作家的书，那些关于战火、关于爱情和命运的文字深深吸引他，他可以在其中找到片刻安宁。

但今天他没带书。他只是摘了斗篷，拿了校服就到了三楼的盥洗室。他深吸一口气。

“月光草。”他说，这个词说出口后，他突然觉得很疲倦。

石门打开，杰森走了进去。他脱掉队服，把它们甩在地上，它们自动就挂在了水池旁边的挂钩。杰森迈进池子，想了想，从校服里拿出了魔杖，是紫杉木龙芯。  
“看他的魔杖，黑巫师才用紫杉木。”杰森在休学一年后回到霍格沃茨，他能听到有人在议论自己。他没有感觉，或许黑巫师真的是他的路，如果是这样，他或许会去走。  
杰森有些想要放弃抵抗。

他动了动魔杖，本来五英尺的池子变得很浅。他休学在家的一年并没有虚度，事实上他比在学校的学生走得更远，他痴迷地读麻瓜读物，也认真地读着六七年级的教材和韦恩庄园所有的藏书——不少韦恩家族收藏的禁书也在其中。  
是的，他现在已经能掌握不少黑魔法，他也在动物身上实践过不可饶恕咒中的几个。他从死神那里夺回意识后，他只有一个念头。

他要杀了小丑。

杰森坐在水池中，他没有书，他的愤怒、委屈、恐惧无处发泄。他只能静静地坐在水池里，池周围的一排水龙头向下放出水，温热的水渐渐漫上来。

突然，他听到门被打开的声音。杰森立刻拿起刚刚随手放在衣服上的魔杖对准门口。

但他只看到了红色的领带，金色的纹章和徽章——是迪克。他自如地应对着杰森的魔杖尖，挥了挥魔杖把门关上，笑了。  
“倒挂金钟？”他解开校服长袍的扣子，把它挂在旁边，又低头脱鞋，“我现在是不是应该被挂在墙上了？”

“事实上我想用的是粉碎咒，”杰森又盯着迪克看了一会儿，把魔杖随手扔到一边，然后往水中进了进，不再去看身后的迪克，“你进来干什么。”

“嘿，杰，”迪克脱了鞋和袜子，把杰森随手扔了的魔杖捡起来，放在他的一堆衣服上，“我花了一天时间给盥洗室的门设计混淆咒。”

“所以呢，你来干什么。”

迪克没再回答他。杰森在水池中闭着眼睛，他能听到衣料摩擦的声音，夹杂着迪克级长徽章掉落在地上的声音。然后他能感觉迪克走进了水池——水在波动，他能感觉到迪克跨坐在他身上，小腿在他的身侧，臀部抵着他的阴茎，迪克的胸膛贴着他的，然后他能感觉到迪克的头发落在他额头。迪克吻着他，伸手环住他。

“我不会强迫你睁眼的，你知道。”迪克在吻的空隙叹息一样地说着，然后他抽出一只手到身后握住杰森的阴茎，缓慢地撸动着。

“你不怕我一直不睁眼吗？”

“你不会的。”迪克最后吻了吻杰森的嘴角，然后他的吻向下移，舌尖舔过杰森结实的胸肌。杰森睁眼，看到大哥在自己胸口忙着，他抬手重重地打在迪克臀上，在空旷的盥洗室发出明显的一声。

“啊！”迪克大大方方叫出声音，在惊讶和疼痛之余，他还有心加了些挑逗的语调，扭了扭屁股，抬头，蓝色的眼睛看了看杰森。

“转过去。”杰森命令道。迪克笑了笑，转过身，后穴对着杰森，自己则一下含住了杰森阴茎顶端，浅浅地吞吐着，用舌头挑逗着。  
杰森的舌尖在迪克臀缝处流连，迪克不满地扭动着他好看的屁股凑近杰森，急切的像要杰森的舌头操进来。杰森明白他的心思，但几次只是划过后穴并不进入。  
迪克吐出杰森的阴茎，扭了扭屁股，最大限度回头用难耐的声音恳求着杰森，就像他不是他大哥。

“杰……操进来，”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，蓝色的眼睛迷离地看着杰森，“用舌头让我射，杰。”

迪克话音刚落，杰森的巴掌就落在了迪克的臀上，迪克叫出声，疼痛过后带来的酥麻更助长了他的情欲，他分泌着液体的前段正抵着杰森小腹。

“继续含着！”杰森命令着。迪克只能转过身，更加卖力地吞吐着杰森的阴茎，双手揉着下面的精囊，用唾液润湿没一个地方。

杰森的舌头在迪克穴口浅浅地抽插着，最后一下插入，他尝到了草莓的甜味——他亲爱的大哥自己做了扩张，不知道在哪儿，可能是自己在寝室里，可能是在公共休息室没人看到的角落，或者是课前空无一人的教室，迪克戴着级长和男学生会主席的徽章，可能还刚刚严肃地批评了低年级玩飞盘的小屁孩，然后想着他和他的阴茎用手指操着自己。他能想象到迪克扭着屁股忍住浪叫的样子，他见过——只不过大多数时候他都能听见迪克毫无保留的声音。

“婊子。”杰森低低地说了一句。迪克爱死了杰森的声线，他红着耳朵，屁股却扭着，他想让杰森的阴茎操进来，手指也行。  
杰森伸手拉着迪克的头发，让他转过来。迪克调整着位置，让杰森的阴茎对准穴口，然后迪克一点一点地坐下去，最后整根没入时，俩个人发出叹息。  
杰森感觉到迪克湿润的后穴内壁包裹着自己，大哥开始浅浅的操着自己，口中时不时溢出呻吟，双手在杰森身上胡乱摸着。杰森伸出手搂过迪克，他们接吻，舌头追逐着像是要把自己融入对方的身体中。只有在最亲密的时候，他们似乎才能感觉到自己有多孤独。

迪克顺势趴在杰森身上，杰森动着跨部，把阴茎撞向更深处。迪克大声地叫着，流下生理性的眼泪，模模糊糊中吻着杰森的脸颊，淫荡地扭着屁股，一只手伸到下面撸动着阴茎。

在迪克射了一次后，杰森又把他压在水池边缘，从后面进入他，困住他的两只手，迪克无力的趴在水池边，蓝色的双眼被水雾朦胧，口中只能发出无意义的呻吟，却依旧在迎合杰森的每一次撞击，他听着杰森在他耳边喘着粗气。  
“哦杰……就是这样，”他软绵绵地说着，“操我……用力。”然后手中加快了撸动速度，最后他仰起头，叫喊着射出来。  
而杰森射在了迪克臀瓣上，白色的精液在粉红色的臀上，缓缓流下来。迪克用似乎抱怨的语气说杰森本可以射到里面。

“我不知道级长有没有备用裤子。”杰森在迪克耳边低语。

他们气喘吁吁地躺在级长盥洗室的水池里，仰头看着画着人鱼的彩色玻璃在水面上投下各色的光，随着水面的波动闪耀着。

“我记得你这节有课。”杰森好久之后说了一句，声音很小，他根本没抱希望迪克会听见。

但迪克听到了。“我请假了。我说我头疼，到了庞弗雷女士那里。”

“他会发现你在撒谎的。”

“但我觉得你需要这个。”迪克转过头，朝杰森笑笑，他蓝色的眼睛像极了水和诗，清澈而多情。

“性爱？”

“是，”迪克又把头转过去，“大哥的直觉。”

杰森哼了一声，他把手伸到水下放在迪克的腰上，又向下移了一些。迪克毫不介意，他闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤动着，很安静。

“自以为是。”杰森说。

“说到自以为是，”迪克柔声说着，也没睁开眼睛，“我还真的知道一些感受。”  
他的声音那样平缓，杰森恍惚之间回到了从前的从前，他和迪克都没去霍格沃茨的时候，在韦恩庄园，迪克在早上爬上他的床，拨弄着他的睫毛，叫他起床，就是这样的语调。  
他愣了一下。

“……你又知道什——”

“我飞过白崖，在一个暴风雨的前夕，”迪克打断了杰森，依旧用缓慢的语调说着，“我在气流中游走，感觉到风吹过我的羽毛，我上下，它也跟着上下，但我知道它追不上我。”

杰森读过诗，他觉得迪克在读诗，那种美好的语调，不论他想的是什么，一定是他向往的事物。

“我爱那种感觉一辈子，杰。”迪克低低地说着。

他爱自由。杰森那时就知道了，他猛地意识到了这一点，自由之于迪克有多么重要。所以迪克的安尼玛格斯是一只渡鸦，他的灵魂给了他一双翅膀，让他有追赶风的能力。

“我爱你，小翅膀。”迪克喃喃地说。

“你什么时候叫我小翅膀了？”

“我不知道，”迪克很诚实，他转过头看着杰森，“刚刚突然就这么说了。”  
他思考了一会儿。“或许在哪儿也有一个我，他这么叫你。”

“不可能。”

“如果有，”迪克抬手，放在杰森颈侧，他手上的水顺着杰森的脖颈划落，“如果有。”他又说。

end


End file.
